


Extra Credit

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Partial Nudity, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Knowledge<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee/Laura - lessons from teacher (singerdiva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

“I’m suggesting, Captain Apollo, that the best way to get more out of the people under you is to provide rewards, not punishment.”

Lee looked at Kara, standing at ease, at Laura, then back at Kara again. “I’m not sure that would work with Kara, sir.”

“Should I give you an example, Captain?”

Lee flushed. “Yes, sir.”

Laura sauntered over to Kara, walking around behind her. “Say she disobeys an order like she did yesterday, Captain. You could punish her for that. Shout, stern voice, disappointed body language, perhaps a trip to the brig. And Kara would respond to you the way she always does. Would she not?”

Lee nodded.

“If instead you find something to praise, and offer her a suitable reward, she’d be more inclined to do that again.” She’d walked around in front of Kara, and looked over her shoulder, curling her fingers at Lee. “Come closer, Captain.” She waited for Lee to get close enough, and pulled his hand in. “You touch your subordinate, Captain, and tell her what a good job she did.” She kept Lee’s hand in hers and cupped Kara’s face, then slid their hands down Kara’s shoulder and hip, then up to palm her breast. “You did a great job today, Lieutenant. Saved several pilots, and brought yourself home in one piece. I’m so glad you did.” Laura leaned forward and kissed Kara. She kept it short, and stood back. “Now you.”

Lee looked at her askance, and she said, “Go on.”

Lee put his hand on Kara’s shoulder and said, “Kara, uh, thanks for bringing yourself back safely.” He leaned forward and gave her a peck. Kara frowned at him.

“You can do better than that, Captain. That sounded like you wouldn’t have cared if Kara hadn’t come home.” She walked over to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper. “Ten cylon raiders, Lee. Ten! And saved three newer pilots by sending them home while she covered them. And managed to land her bird on the flight deck without any substantial damage. That deserves much better encouragement. Unless you’d rather she didn’t bother next time.” She flung the paper down and walked over to Kara. “Strip down, Lieutenant.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Sir?”

“Down to panties and whatever you’ve got on under that jacket.”

Lee wondered where Laura Roslin had learned this kind of reward technique and if she used it on Billy. If she did, it explained why he twisted himself up into knots to get things done for her. Okay. Not thinking about that.

Kara shrugged and started stripping. When she was down to panties and her sports bra, she returned to her ‘at ease’ stance and Laura walked around her again, one hand trailing over Kara’s skin. The muscles in her abdomen tightened. Laura used one finger around the top edge of Kara’s underwear, and Kara bit her lip. Laura walked around in front of Kara again, and stopped, put an arm around Kara’s neck, and pulled her into a kiss. Lee could see the muscles in Kara’s forearms clenching to keep from touching Laura.

Laura stepped back. She was a little flushed. She cleared her throat. “Do you see the difference, Captain?”

What he saw was a punch in the face if he tried that on Kara. Maybe the President of the Twelve Colonies could do that to Lieutenant Thrace and get away with it, but Lee could not get away with that with Kara. Still, he walked closer to Kara and stood there for a moment.

Kara’s eyes flipped toward Laura, then back to him. One corner of her mouth quirked the tiniest bit. He leaned in to whisper, “Is that a Double Dog Dare, Kara?” He glanced up at her. Her raised eyebrow was saying, _Do you need it to be, Lee?_

Fine. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, put a hand in her ponytail, tilted her head, and kissed her. He felt the air change, then a hand on his arm, pushing his hand down onto Kara’s ass. He grabbed a handful and squeezed.

“Much better, Captain.” 

A hand on his other arm, pulling his hand out of Kara’s hair and putting it on her breast. Kara’s nipple was hard under her sports bra, and Lee covered it with his palm, then pinched it lightly into his hand with his thumb. Kara stumbled into him. Another hand, working into Kara’s panties in the front, rubbing up and down his erection. Kara whimpered. He pulled back to look at her. 

She locked gazes with him, but her eyes were unfocused. Laura’s arm was snaked around her waist and into her panties, and as he watched, Kara closed her eyes tightly and grunted. Laura’s hands continued to pet Kara as her pulse and breathing returned to normal. 

She put her hands on Kara’s hips and stood back. “Positive reinforcement, Captain, as I was saying. Much better than punishment.”

Kara grinned at Lee and he knew he would probably regret whatever was about to come out of her mouth. “Gotta hand it to you, Madame President. If I knew that was waiting for me every time I came home…” She shook her head. “Now, _Captain Apollo_ , don’t you think we should thank the teacher for the work she put into her special instruction?” She turned around to face Laura.

“I don’t think that’s really necess-”

Kara interrupted her. “Positive reinforcement, Madame President. Wasn’t that the lesson? I think we should be sure Lee got it.”

Laura pulled her glasses off and tapped them against her lips. “You may have a point, Lieutenant. Some people learn better by doing.”

Kara turned back around, mischief in her eyes. “Lee is definitely a hands-on learner, Madame President.”

Lee sighed. “Why do I feel like this was a setup?”

Laura gave him her inscrutable look. “Whatever would make you think that, Captain Apollo?”


End file.
